Equestria Girls 2
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: It's been a year since Twilight Sparkle left the other world. But she really wants to go back. With the help of Princess Celestia. She finally has the ability to travel to the other world and Ponyville when ever she wants. Follow Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and there (now) friend, Sunset Shimmer as they live through life as a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic based off the Equestria Girls Movie. So, enjoy!  
Equestria Girls 2  
Twilight Sparkles POV  
I sighed as I walked through Ponyville with my friends Applejack and Fluttershy. It's been a year since I have come back to my pony life from the other world. After studying, I found the creature I was when I was in the other world was called a human. I really liked it there, but I had to leave otherwise I would have been stuck there for 30 moons. Sometimes, I wish I could have stayed there with the human versions of my best friends. Now, don't get me wrong. I love all of my pony friends. But there was just something about that world that was amazing. Sometimes... I just wish I could go back...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Chapter 2 enjoy:)  
Dear Princess Celestia,  
I have been missing my friends from the other world. I've studied the creature I was in that world and there called humans. I really wish there was some way I could go back.  
From, Your Faithful Student,  
Twilight Sparkle  
" Wow. You must really miss those guys." Said Spike.  
" I really do." Said Twilight sadly.  
" Aw, C'mon, Twi. I'm sure you'll be able to go back one day." Said Spike.  
" Look, Princess Celestia already wrote back. Maybe it's good news!" Said Spike trying to cheer up Twilight.  
The letter says:  
Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
Everyone at the castle and all have your Pony friends have noticed how sad you were. And some how we figured it was because you missed you friends in the other world. So, we put together a little something for you. We hope you will like it.  
From Princess Celestia  
" C'mon Spike!" Said Twilight.  
" Okay Okay, I'm coming!" Said Spike.  
They both ran over to the castle and saw all there friends and Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence surrounded around a gift-wrapped box.  
" Hey, Twilight! Hope ya'll like the present." Said Applejack.  
" I'm sure she'll love it." Said Fluttershy quietly.  
Twilight used her magic to open the gift, and she gasped.  
" See?! I knew she'd like it!" Said Pinkie Pie happily.  
" It looks like a mini-portal!" Said Spike.  
" It is, we all spent a week trying to create it. You throw it in the air and you can travel to the other world, and visit Ponyville when ever you like." Said Princess Cadence.  
" Wow! Really!" Said Twilight happily.  
She threw it in the air and a portal appeared.  
" I guess this is it goodbye until I come back." Said Twilight.  
" Goodbye." Said all said.  
" Spike, are you coming?" Asked Twilight.  
Spike instantly shot up.  
" Heck yeah!" They both walked into the portal and were about to enjoy there life's as a teenager and Spike was going to enjoy his life as a dog.  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria Girls 2  
It was a sunny day at Canterlot High School, Best friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were walking to there next class.  
" Hey Guys!" Said a voice.  
It was Sunset Shimmer, after Twilight went back to Equestria, Sunset Shimmer had become friends with the group.  
" Well Hi, Shimmer!" Said Applejack in her country voice.  
" What class do we go to next?" Asked Rarity.  
" I think... Math." Said Fluttershy.  
" Okay, let's go!" Said Pinkie Pie.  
Hours Later at 3pm  
The group walked out of the school on there way home. When they suddenly stopped, and saw someone who they never thought they would see again.  
" Twilight? Is that you?" Asked Rarity.  
" Yes. It is." Said Twilight in a happy voice.  
" Yay!" They all yelled happily.  
They all group hugged. The hug lasted for about 20 seconds and then they let go. And they suddenly, Twilight saw someone and frowned.  
" Don't worry, Twilight. I'm a good guy now." Said Sunset.  
" Oh, well okay! So what do you want to do?" Asked Twilight.  
" I brought my Yu-Gi-Oh cards." Said Fluttershy.  
" Fluttershy? You play Yu-Gi-Oh?" Asked Pinkie Pie.  
" Yeah. I played with Ditzy Doo, or well, Derpy, yesterday." Said Fluttershy.  
" Can you teach me how to play?" Asked Twilight.  
" Sure!" Said Fluttershy.  
" I can't wait to tell Flash Sentry your back!" Said Rarity.  
Twilight blushed.  
A/N: So, yeah. Twilight's in the human world now. I will be taking a break from the main group for now. Next chapter, I'll be doing a couple chapters about the Human Cutie Mark Crusaders! Then we'll get back to Twilight and the gang! Anyway, hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
